The death of Mai Taniyama
by Nala Moon
Summary: She wasn't sure how it had happened but Mai Taniyama new she was dying. The blood was pooling around her unmoving form and her breathing was becoming shallower with each breath.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

She wasn't sure how it had happened but Mai Taniyama new she was dying. The blood was pooling around her unmoving form and her breathing was becoming shallower with each breath.

She could hear everyone's panicked voices around her but everything sounded as if she was under water.

Her cinnamon brown eyes stared upwards and she lay waiting for the end. She didn't want to die . . .

She was too young to die, she had just found a new family, she had just found people who care for her in their own special ways.

Ayako mothered her while Bou-san acted as the over-protective father. She had Masako the snobbish sister, Yasuhara the teasing best friend, Lin the silent uncle, John the caring brother and Naru, possibly the most complicated and annoying man Mai had ever met but he was also her first love.

A tear rolled down her face and into her hair as she thought about their laughing and smiling faces. They wouldn't laugh if she left them, who would make sure that Ayako and Bou-san didn't kill each other, who would make Masako and John finally share their feelings for each other and Naru . . . who would make his tea for him.

She tried to open her mouth to tell everyone she didn't want to die but then an image of her parents flashed into her mind. She would finally be able to see them both again. She would be able to hug them and tell them all the things she couldn't when she was awake.

The more she thought of her parents the more she realised they wouldn't want her to die so young, they would want her to live. They would want her to have a family of her own.

She had always wanted children, if she died she wouldn't be able to have any. She wouldn't even be able to have her first kiss if she died now.

She could feel herself growing weaker and her thoughts were racing around her mind.

She felt her heart stutter a beat and she new it was happening.

Her heart was failing.

She was breaking down.

She was dying.

Blackness seeped into the corner of her eyes and she slowly closed them as her breathing slowed.

She was in so much pain, everywhere hurt.

She could barely remember what happened to her.

She had heard a scream . . . a child scream. A little boy's terrified scream to be precise.

They were on a case. It wasn't as bad as the Urado case . . . No where near as bad, so why did it all go wrong? What happened to Mai that made her become the bloody and unmoving form on the floor between all of her terrified friends.

Even Naru was showing his fear, Masako was crying in John's arms, Bou-san was staring at Mai as though he was willing her to keep breathing. Lin and Naru were kneeling beside Mai watching a sobbing Ayako trying to stem the flow of blood seeping from the whole in Mai's chest.

Another tear slid down Mai's face and Naru reached out to stop it. He whispered something to Mai and her brown eyes flew open to stare into his blue ones.

Mai realised he was silently crying as one of his tears dripped onto her cheeks. She ignored the pain in her chest as she lifted her arm to cup his cheek. He leaned his face into it not caring that everyone was there to see them.

He voice was so low that Mai wasn't sure if she had heard correctly "you promised me Mai, you promised me you wouldn't leave me".

Mai felt her already broken heart shatter into so many tiny pieces that she was sure her heart would never be whole again. Not in this body and not in spirit.

She let her hand drop weakly to her side, it landed beside her head but she didn't care. She had lost all feeling in her hand now, she couldn't even feel her legs anymore.

More tears were sliding down her face as she finally managed to talk. Her voice sounded hoarse and she barely recognised it as her own.

"I don't want to . . . die"

She felt more then saw everyone break at those words.

She didn't want them to break but she wanted them to know that her choice was to stay with them rather then leave them.

She turned her head to the other side and saw Ayako hysterically crying as she held a cloth to Mai's chest.

Images of what happened flashed through Mai's mind again.

The little boy had screamed in terror as something sharp flew at him. Mai wasn't sure what it was but she quickly ran to him. Pushing him out of the way just in time as the object pierced her chest.

She had heard cries of "Mai" come from the corner where the door was. She didn't have time to turn as she fell to her knees. She glanced down at her chest to see a pipe sticking out of it. It looked so close to her heart she knew that she wouldn't survive this.

This wouldn't be another near death experience.

This would be the end of Mai Taniyama.

Just as she was about to fall backwards arms wrapped around her and gently laid her down. She let out a very painful breath and cried out in pain. Ayako rushed to her side and began checking.

"Thank God! It missed the heart, but it was a really close one" she reached out to the pipe and I gritted my teeth. My eyes were flooding with tears but I wouldn't let them fall. Ayako looked down into my eyes before glancing at the group who must have rushed to her side "Someone call for an ambulance. I'm going to have to pull the pipe out and stop the blood . . . Some one go get my medical kit, I need a cloth. Some one give me something to stop the flow of blood" Her commands carried on but Mai felt a tug at the back of her mind.

She was getting weaker and weaker. She blinked her eyes and that was when the first tear slid down her face.

She hadn't realised that Naru had grabbed her hand until her gave it a squeeze.

Mai didn't take her eyes of Ayako though because she knew what she was about to do and it was going to be painful.

Ayako hesitated before grabbing the pipe with both hands. She looked down at Mai and Mai could see the tears falling down Ayako's face. She new Ayako didn't want to do this because Mai would be in pain so Mai nodded that she was ready.

It happened quickly but the pain was too much. She screamed so loud and her body pulled from the ground along with the pipe. She could feel it as it was pulled out of her body and then flung to the side out of the way. She was still screaming in pain as Naru squeezed her hand and Lin held her shoulders so she didn't move again.

Ayako held a cloth tightly to the wound but it was soon covered in blood and she was screaming for more cloth.

Mai's screams of pain finally stopped and she felt herself black out for a minute and when she woke up she found everyone in tears and she was contemplating her own death.

So she new there wasn't much hope.

Her ragged breathing was slowing, she was starting to lose feeling in her body and she just wanted to sleep.

"I'm so tired"

"No Mai!

"No!"

"Don't sleep Mai"

"C . . . come on, p . . . please be s. . . strong Mai" She could faintly see the little boy trembling beside Masako and John.

She smiled weakly at him before looking up at Naru again "Kiyoshi" she took a deep breath that hurt so much she cried out "take him back to his parents". She new her voice was so quiet that he could barely hear her but he nodded and looked back at Lin.

She heard sirens in the distance as Lin carried young Kiyoshi out of the room.

She wasn't sure how long she had stared at the ceiling before people in bright yellow coats were swarming the room. Ayako and Naru were gently removed from her side and people were swarming around her, cutting off the only air she felt she could get.

Her breath hitched and her head fell to the side to look at her friends who were all huddled together watching her mournfully.

They were already mourning and she hadn't even left yet.

She suddenly felt at piece and she smiled at her friends before her final breath left her.

She felt her eyes glaze over before everything turned black. The last thing she heard were voices hysterically calling her name.

Mai Taniyama had died.

* * *

**Ok … I wasn't sure whether to make this a one shot or actually into a whole story . . . like this could have been a prologue for what's to come.**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should just leave this as it is or create a story … **

**Please review and tell me your opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT.**

**Wow! it's been a very long time. I'm ashamed. **

* * *

For a while she had died. Seven minutes that is.

During those seven minutes she remembers seeing Gene and her parents. She doesn't remember much of what they had spoken about but she remembers that she had a choice to pick.

She chose to live.

Death would come later.

After she had her first kiss, fell in love, got married, had children, lived a happy life and watched her children's children grow up then she would happily die.

But for now she was going to fight to survive.

After being revived she wasn't aware of much, just images and words here and there.

She was in a vehicle.

Then she was being wheeled into a building.

She was surrounded by people in white.

She knew that she still had a chance of dying again and she knew that she had to fight with everything she had. At the moment she didn't have much because she couldn't even feel her body anymore. She couldn't feel the pain from the bleeding wound or from her breaking heart.

She stared up at the ceiling as something was placed over her mouth and she barely saw the doctors and nurses running around shouting orders.

She remembered when Mrs Tako came into the SPR building, she had a small child hiding behind her legs and both of them looked so terrified that Mai ushered them in straight away.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ FLASHBACK \\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Mai was sat at her desk near the entrance to SPR, she was glaring hard at her bosses closed doorway.

_What a Jerk! Saying he was going to dock my pay because I was two minutes late! Two frigging minutes!_

"Mai Tea!" she heard the cold unattached tone of her Boss.

She sighed and slowly stood up to walk to the kitchen but before she could enter she heard the bell of the front door. She placed a smile on her face and moved in to the main office so she could welcome who ever it was.

She knew it wasn't Ayako or Monk because they were always arguing when they first arrive. When the door opened she was shocked to see a small plump women staring at her with wide terrified eyes.

She smiled kindly "hello, do you have an appointment?"

The woman looked nervous for a moment as her eyes widened "oh, well no I didn't think I needed one. I'm sorry should I have called first?"

Mai took a small step closer to her and beckoned the woman in "no, of course not please come in. I'll get Na . . . Mr Shibuya and Mr Kojo to join you now". She hesitantly stepped in with a small smile.

"Thank you" as she stepped in a small boy who looked to be about five or six clutched to her leg whilst staring at me in fear.

"Oh, hello there" Mai knelt down so that she was his size "my name is Mai what's yours?"

He glanced fearfully at his Mother and she smiled softly at him whilst nudging him forward towards Mai.

"I'm Kiyoshi and I'm . . ." he seemed to count on his fingers and then he held up one hand with his fingers spread wide, he pointed to that hand with his other "that old".

Mai laughed "well aren't you the little gentlemen" and stood up and turned to his Mother "My name is Mai Taniyama (I know you're supposed to put there surnames first but …" if you would like to take a seat whilst I get my boss" she smiled at the woman as she sat down. The little boy jumping onto the chair next to her, he watched Mai leave with innocent fascination.

Mai went to Naru's door and knocked waiting for the 'enter', when she went in he was reading through his files. She rolled her eyes when he didn't look up "Naru there's some one here to see you".

He raised an eyebrow at me but she just exited quickly mumbling about getting Lin-san.

Lin was just coming out of his office as Mai was about to knock. He nodded to Mai and walked past her silently holding his laptop. Mai stood looking dazed for a moment before she shook her head and moved to where they were all waiting.

_How does he do that?_

Naru and Lin were talking when she entered the room. Mai smiled at the Mother and son "would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes please. Is there anyway my son can have some water?"

Mai smiled kindly at her "yes of course, I'm sure I have some orange juice if he wishes for some?"

Kiyoshi jumped up and down slightly with a big smile on his face "yes, yes!"

"Manners dear" his mother scolded him lightly.

He pouted making Mai's mind go _awwww_ before he smiled at me "please?"

She laughed and nodded "of course".

Mai was just about to walk off when Naru said "Mai Tea!"

She turned to him and rolled her eyes before turning back around again, she was about to walk off when Naru said "tell me what is the problem".

"Erm well" the woman started nervously. Mai turned and glared at Naru for asking so bluntly, the poor woman was terrified.

Mai noticed how she kept shooting nervous glances towards her son so Mai stepped forward "would you like to help me in the kitchen Kiyoshi?"

The Mother looked relieved and grateful when the little boy smiled widely and jumped up running to Mai.

She could hear them talking from where she stood beside the kettle in the kitchen.

"My husband passed away five months ago and ever since then strange things have been happening in the house, at first they were relatively harmless but for the past week my son has been terrified".

Mai glanced at the little boy beside her who was drinking his juice, he smiled brightly up at her making her wonder why anything would want to scare such a cute little boy.

"Has the ghost become violent?" Mai could hear Lin's clicking pause as the woman seemed to struggle for an answer. Much to her frustration she didn't get to hear the answer because the kettle whistled to tell her it was done.

Kiyoshi giggled and Mai turned to look at him, he was watching her with his head turned to the side.

She smiled at him whilst finishing the cups of teas before placing them on the tray to take into the main office area.

She held the tray with one hand and took Kiyoshi's hand with the other "come on Sweetheart, lets go see what your Mummies up to".

He smiled and handed Mai his cup half full of juice, she laughed and placed it carefully on the already heavy tray before gently taking his small hand and walking out of the kitchen.

There was a pause in the conversation as they both entered the room before Kiyoshi glanced up at Mai and said quietly "Thank you".

Mai smiled softly and watched as he ran up to his Mother, his Mother laughed and kissed him on his forehead as she gently picked him up and placed him on her knee.

Mai's smile fell slightly at the thought of when her own Mother used to do that but she pushed the memories away and put her smile back in place. She didn't notice Lin or Naru watching her and then exchanging a quick glance between them.

She handed out the teas and went to sit in between Naru and Lin. Mrs Tako smiled gratefully at Mai before turning towards Naru "please you must help us I'm not sure what to do and I am afraid for my son's safety".

I glanced towards Naru who as usual had his emotionless mask on before I glanced at Lin who was also watching Naru. With one short nod towards Mrs Tako Naru had calmed the poor women's terrified pleading.

"Mai please take down any details we need" he turned towards Mrs Tako again "we shall need a room for the base and two rooms to sleep in, three women in one and four men in the other" he stood up nodded once and walked off.

I watched him go before turning towards the guests with a warm smile.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ END FLASHBACK \\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

She was brought back to the present by a rack of awful coughs that had her coughing up her own blood. Her vision was once again blurring and tears of pain were falling from the corners of her eyes.

She stared up at the light above her wondering if dying would really be that bad. She would get to see her parents again . . . and Gene.

She barely heard some one as they shouted "we're losing her again, someone get the -" she didn't get to hear the rest as she noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

She stared at it and ignored everyone else in the room. It stepped out of the shadows but no one else seemed to notice it.

It was a beautiful woman with an angelic smile but that wasn't the only angelic thing about her. She was wearing a long flowing shimmering white gown, she had white flowers here and there in her long brunette hair that seemed to move around as though a wind was blowing it. The one thing that shocked Mai the most was the pair of wings flapping slowly behind her.

The woman smiled at Mai and gazed down lovingly at her and that was when Mai's heart stopped. Not because of death but because the woman . . . no the angel stood in front of her was someone Mai new very well.

Mai's eyes widened as the angels pale hand slowly moved forward towards Mai.

"You'll be okay Mai" Mai couldn't help the new set of tears that came to her mind.

The Angel's hand covered Mai's eyes and all Mai could do was whisper one word before everything turned white.

"Mum"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
